


Красная тревога

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Пьеса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: О том, как Джеи домой летают.





	Красная тревога

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2014-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2014-м и не будет :)
> 
> Навеяно недовольством Джеев авиакомпаниями.

**Джаред** : Так, слетаю-ка я на выходные домой. Какой там самый удобный рейс? _*залезает в интернет*_ Аха, "Аляска Эйрлайнс". Время подходит, цена тоже. Подтвердить бронь. _*нажимает кнопку, вводит данные, проводит оплату*_ Отлично! Всё готово! Скоро будет дом, милый дом... 

_*На лице блаженная улыбка, в глазах уже мечты об Остине и тёплом семейном очаге*_

_*Тем временем в офисе "Аляска Эйрлайнс"*_

**Регистратор** : Так у нас новый пассажир. Джаред Па-да-ле-ки... Пада... ПАДАЛЕКИ?! _*жмёт на кнопку коммутатора общей связи, по всем кабинетам офиса разносится его дрожащий голос*_ Внимание всем! На ближайший рейс до Остина зарегистрировался Джаред Падалеки! Повторяю: на рейс до Остина зарегистрировался Джаред Падалеки! Красная тревога!

_*Включается сигнал тревоги, вой разносится по коридорам, эхом отражается от кафельных стен сортира и кадки с пальмой в кабинете директора. Освещение в операторской сменяется на тревожно-красное. Все сотрудники бросают недоеденные обеды и мчатся, сбивая друг друга с ног, на рабочее место*_

**Оператор №1** : Пилот рейса Тревор Джейкобс, летал с Падалеки уже три раза, нареканий не имеет. Было бы лучше, если бы это был Френк Плант, но он не успеет прилететь из Австралии.  
 **Оператор №2** : Бригада стюардесс Эмили Стар в боевой готовности, ждут указаний.  
 **Координатор** : Отлично. Что с регистраторами в аэропорту?  
 **Оператор №3** : Наш человек уже на месте, зубы отбелены, успокоительное выпито.  
 **Координатор** : Прекрасно. Рассчитайте варианты пересадки в случае задержек.  
 **Оператор №4** : Зелёный коридор рассчитан, план передан в аэропорт нашему человеку.

 _*Шипит рация у Координатора*_  
 **Голос из рации** : Внимание всем! Падалеки приближается к аэропорту. Один. При себе чёрная спортивная сумка с красной полоской. Повторяю, сумка чёрная, с красной полоской!  
 **Координатор** _*в рацию*_ : Приём багажа! Слышали? Не потерять!   
**Приём багажа** _*из рации*_ : Вас понял!

 _*Десять минут спустя рация снова оживает*_  
 **Голос из рации** : Падалеки успешно зарегистрирован, посадка на борт произведена.  
 **Другой голос из рации** : Авиадиспетчер на связи. Взлёт прошёл успешно.  
 **Координатор** : Проверить твиттер!  
 **Оператор №1** : Падалеки пишет в твиттере, что его всё устраивает, ему нравится обслуживание и вообще всё прекрасно.

 _*Дружный выдох прокатывается по операторской. Все расслабляются*_  
 **Координатор** : Отличная работа, народ. Всем спасибо.

 _*Раздаются аплодисменты, люди поздравляют друг друга и бредут доедать обеды, кто-то включает нормальное освещение. Регистратор вздыхает с облегчением и возвращается к работе*_  
 **Регистратор** : Так, ладно. Что там дальше? 

_*Улыбка сходит с его лица, он медленно бледнеет и дрожащей рукой нащупывает кнопку общей связи. По коридорам офиса разносится его испуганный хриплый голос*_  
 **Регистратор** : Внимание всем! На ближайший рейс до Остина зарегистрировался Дженсен Эклз...

_*Эхо сменяется звенящей тишиной. Кто-то включает тревожный красный...*_

**Конец**


End file.
